


The Orchestra Room

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Orchestra, very small & very causal orchestra club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>walk in on your deadbeat dad making out with the school nurse? time to join orchestra club with your adoptive sister!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So you finally gave in to your old man pressuring you?" Asuka asked making her way to the orchestra room with Shinji trailing behind her.

"I'm not joining because he's making me." Shinji scoffed looking away and slowing down even more.

"Whatever you say daddy's boy just pick up the pace or we'll be late. Why couldn't you get Rei to lead you here?"

"You know Rei she's ready to go before the bell even rings. Then once it does ring trying to catch her is like trying to get a rabbit covered in baby oil." Shinji muttered trying to ignore the weird look he was getting from Asuka.

"Princess! Daddy's boy! Hurry up everyone's waiting!" Mari called from door before going in herself.

"Damn I'm later than Mari." Asuka murmured before running inside after her girlfriend leaving Shinji to awkwardly shuffle in behind her.

"There's our new cellist!" Misato laughed bringing everyone's eyes to him, all 13 of them.

"Is this everyone?"

"Mostly everyone. A few are absent today, but yes this is most of us." Misato said glancing to the side.

"Told you it was small only 16 people!"

"That's only if we include you, Ms. 'I only play my violin once in a million years.'"

"Shut up Toji! I don't play it because unlike you I don't need to practice."

"I beg to differ after last month's playing test."

"Both of you quiet down!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is 1st chair flute  
> Mari is 1st chair clarinet  
> Touji is 2nd trumpet   
> Asuka is the only violin and sometimes does vocals for certain pieces  
> Hikari currently only comes around once in a while to talk to Touji

"Shinji why didn't you tell me you were going to join?" Rei asked while she and Shinji looked through the school's cellos.

"I would have told you but you were out the class within seconds so it would have been hard to catch up." Shinji muttered avoiding his sister's stare.

"Then why did't you tell me at breakfast, I could have helped you bring your cello and put it away." Rei said moving into Shinji's line of sight which made Shinji step back a couple steps.

"It didn't cross my mind..."

"Shinji did something happen?" Shinji shifted and then sighed knowing he couldn't hide it from Rei.

"I walked in on Akagi-sensei and dad."

"They kept it a secret longer then I thought." Rei murmured ushering Shinji out of the room.

"You knew?!" Shinji huffed glaring at Rei.

"Yes, they aren't good with secrets or locking doors apparently. Did he see you?" Rei shivered remembering walking in on the two of them, a sickening memory to be honest.

"I dunno, maybe so I'm doing what I'm doing best. Avoiding him." Shinji sighed following Rei to her seat.

"I think your wrong about that." Rei mumbled grabbing her flute off her chair.

"Are you the only flute player?" Shinji muttered looking around the room noticing most of the people stood around in small groups.

"No, but everyone practices alone until the last half hour where we all play a song together and Misato-sensei goes around. Picking out the weak ones." Rei mumbled flipping through her sheet music.

"I see, is there anyone else from our class?"

"There's only you, me, Touji, Nagisa-san, Mari and Asuka. Sometimes the class rep will stop by and talk to Touji though." Just as Rei flitted her flute Misato cleared her throat bringing everyone's eyes to her.

"Thank you Rei for reminding me. Regarding the playing tests from the other day I think it be best for more class practice."

You could almost hear the collective mental groan.

"Don't be like that, It will only be for warm-ups for the first fifteenth minutes and the last thirty minutes. This will only be until your test scores are higher."


	3. Chapter 3

"Misato changed our practice schedule, its now like fifteen minutes of free practice. So you can't stop by as often." Asuka murmured looking up at Hikari, who currently looked like someone kicked a puppy.  
"Are you sure I can't sit in the back and listen?" Hikari asked gripping her books tighter.

"Sorry, we asked Misato-sensei that but she said only orchestra members during that time. If you want to see Touji that bad why not just join?" Mari inquired glancing up from her phone just in time to notice Hikari's knuckles go white.

"I don't know how to play anything, even if I could I have siblings to take care of." Hikari uttered looking away from the couple towards the door.  
"Then ask him out already, his skull is to thick to notice your feelings." Asuka grumbled glaring half-heartly at Hikari.

"Yeah, you should write it in his bento." Mari chimed while Asuka nodded along. Hikari giggled before hearing the door open and seeing Toji and Shinji walk in. Rushing over to the two.

"What does she see in Toji?" Mari murmured looking to Asuka only to see her shrug.

"Hell if I know, they'd probably be a cute couple through."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not writing in forever i just havent felt like writing for awhile but im back and starting off with a short chapter

**Author's Note:**

> i was remembering my middle school days & how instead of doing stuff in my orchestra class id just screw around with my buddies but its not like i could even play that well to begin i was a lot better in choir but that was 6th grade & orchestra was 8th but details details!  
> Fun Fact: The 8th graders got to pick our 8th grade song & sense like 5 out of 7 where into video games we choice Zelda's Lullaby as our 8th grade song


End file.
